1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to vehicle parts for use in motor vehicles, and to a method of making such parts.
2. Background Art
Prior vehicle parts and manufacturing methods are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,922,429; 5,082,609; 6,017,617 and 6,544,449, for example.